The moonlight and the shadow
by Magical Shield
Summary: Based on the story of beauty and the beast and a little bit of bride of discord Sombra has returned... He enslaves the crystal ponies once more and pony-naps Princess Cadence and Prince Shining armour... What will happen? Is He going to be the new king of the crystal empire? Or will a pony princess step in for the freedom of her niece and her nefew? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

There was a lovely looking night in the Crystal empire. The moon was gleaming through the crystal castle making it sparkle. The night there was peaceful… or seemed to be. Nopony saw a lurking shadow in the castle. Little did the ponies of the empire know what that shadow was planning. Suddenly he found this target. Two ponies were sleeping soundly side by side. It felt weird to be back in the castle of the Crystal Empire. it seemed so… different lurking shadow couldn't really put his hoof on it but the castle really did seem different… It was strange. Moving closer to his target he started to laugh evilly but quietly.

"Sweet revenge is on its way… you will all pay… Muhahaha." He said to himself moving in on his target. 'They won't even know what hit them' the thought as he put his plan into action.

The sun had just raised up high. The ponies of Equestria one by one started to get up and started to do their daily things. Luna was heading to her bedroom. Being the princess of the night she was awake during the night and asleep during the day. She was only awake only if it concerned Equestria. So technically it was late for her. She made her way to her bed in her own room. Her room was VERY different to Celestias' room. On-like Celestia her room was like the night. Her ceiling was a replica of the night sky. The room was painted with a deep night blue colour. She had very few lights in her room. Most of them had come from the ceiling so they looked like stars. She had a carpet like her painted walls. Her bed had blue sheets and so did her pillows'. So it was just like bring in the night sky for her. She was about to doze off when she felt a sharp pain in her body. Something didn't feel right… but what didn't feel right? She felt like she knew what was wrong but she just couldn't put her hoof on it. Suddenly the urge to go tell Celestia took over her. Following her instincts she went to tell Celestia who was sitting on her throne doing what she normally did in the morning. She got a fright when she saw her sister barging through the doors.

"Luna what's wrong? You scared me for a moment." Said Celestia putting her papers and her quill down.

"Crystal empire.. Danger… Sombra…" She said Trying to catch her breath, "Magic… unbalanced!" She gasped still trying to catch air. Celestia went to her sister.

"Try to catch you breath sister… then tell me what is happening." She said in a calm tone. Soon Luna caught her breath.

"I feel that Sombra has returned…" She said in a frightened and deep tone. Celestia gasped and could only say…

"Oh no…"


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight had just had breakfast when spike had run into the room holding a letter in his claw. Her best friend... The kid seemed to be like a son to her instead of an assistent.

"Twilight... letter... read!" He gasped out all of a sudden.

"Spike calm down... please you're starting to scare me.." Said Twilight

"Okay... read the letter!" He said with a sudden out-burst. Twilight did so but she was taken aback with his sudden out burst. Her eyes narrowed, " what does it say twi?"

"Me and the girls are needed at Canterlot castle at once!"

Celestia and Luna were sitting at their thrones when Twilight and the girls suddenly ran into the room. Each of the girls had their saddlebags on. Each with some food, drinks and the elements of harmony. Well all but Pinkies' whick was filled with cupcakes and her element of harmony

"Mother! We came as quickly as we could!" Twilight said all of a sudden, busting open the doors and running through them.

"Twilight... i am glad you could come once again... you and your friends." Said Princess Celestia in a calm and stressed tone of voice.

"Princess, may i ask... what's going on?" asked Fluttershy in a shy voice.

"Sombra has broke free again... and he had captured Shining armoure and Cadence." Replied Princess Celestia

"He WHAT NOW?!" Said Twilight.

"Whoa there nilly... y'all gotta take some time... breath in and out now will ya?" Stopped apple jack.

"Okay okay... right... deep breaths... excuse me for a moment... ahem..." Said Twilight wanting to say something but was interrupted.

"Princesses... you might just want to close yer ears for a moment..." warned applejack with a chuckle. The two did so... so did the rest.

"WHY IN THE GREAT NAME OF THE SUN AND MOON WOULD HE DO THAT TO MY BROTHER AND SISTER-IN-LAW! WHAT DID WE DO?" Screamed Twilight. Once that was over she took a deep breath.

"Done now?" Moaned Rainbow-Dash.

"Yes.. sorry for that mother... please do continue." Said Twilight still taking deep breaths.

"Very well... He said he claims that he took over the crystal empire... and he wants to see you all... alone..." Continued Princess Celestia.

"But why in the great stars would he want to see us? On our own..." Rarity asked confused.

"We do not know... We just hope everything is alright and this is just a very VERY cruel joke." Filled in Princess Luna.

"So... what do you need us to do princesses?" asked Rainbow-Dash landing on the ground for some time.

"We need you to see him... today... he said that he is willing to... negotiate on this..." Replied Princess Celestia.

"I have no idea why he would hate the Crystal empire so much to do all of... this." Said Twilight in a sorry tone for the ponies that live there.

"Yeah... he's even worse than discord and his yummy chcolate milk and cotten candy clouds!" Said Pinkie Pie all of a sudden. The ponies looked at the party pony strangly.

"Uhh..." They all said.

"What? I LOVE his chocolate milk... yummy yummy goodness..." Drewled Pinkie.

"We will go... if by any chance he tries to capture us... i will try to teleport us all out... if i can." Said Twilight bravely. Celestia nodded at this.

"Then i wish you luck on this... be careful my little ponies." Said Celestia. With that one and said they gave a nod and ran off...

**at The empire...**

Sombra was chuckling to himself. He watched as the six ponies ran to the train staition.

"Hmm... i wonder what those ponies are willing to give me for you two..." He said to Shining and Cadence who were locked up and who were in chains in a dungen cell.

"I swear you better stay away from my little sister..." Groweld Shining.

"Or else what? Your going to attack me? Oh i'm so scared right now..." He said sarcasticly. Only to resieve a growel from Shining. He just rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to get away with this Sombra..." Muttered Cadence.

"Honestly Cadence... do you really think i will loose this time? Like Luna would say... 'only in your dreams'... i've all ready won... i will not give up the empire but i will give you two up..." Said Sombra while rolling his eyes. He had planned the whole thing... all that was left was to get rid of hs two prisnors then he had the crystal empire. 'Oh the things that i'm dreaming of how to bring these ponies pain...' Thought Sombra chuckling to himself**.**

**To him it was a victory... but to the others it was only a chance**.

* * *

**Soooooo sorry for the re****ally really really short chapter but i'm sorta in the middle of afew small problems... by the way this story has NOTHING to do with my other stories before any of you ask... i've been growing to be a fan of princess Luna but my pony is Twilight... no exeptions... but i wll see later on but for now i'm sorry to say that some chapters may be really really really really [one more] really short. but there's school then meetings and groups in cluding my fashion group which by the way is going to be really hard to contact all of them... then my space sciance group which is still going to be a bit of caos...- if that's even how you spell it- or is it spelled chaos? idk but right now u know i'm full of problems... i just hope u lot understand... by the way dont forget the revews... like i said before... i really do tend to get a little off task on these types of things... by the way... happy new year.**


	3. Chapter 3

The six ponies had just arrived at the empire. They could only stand in shock when their eyes had just layed themselves onto the empire. The empire. The once beautiful and gourgous shining crystaly empire... Was now an empire with darkness. Once full of happiness, joy and smiled with crystal ponies... Was now a place for darkness, dispair and fear... It was a nightmare. A big, bad, evil, and horrible nightmare. The six had different emotions and actions towards this. Rarity and Pinkie pie was in pure shock with Applejack, and Twilight along with Rainbow-Dash felt pure rage and anger. But out of all of them only one pony... Just one, stood tall with determination. That pony was Twilight. While she was in fear, anger, and sadness, she stood tall, only showing that she was determinate to a; get her brother and b; to get rid of Sombra for once and for all.

"Okay ponies let's get going..." Twilight said taking small, but deep, breaths.

"Oh no,no,no,no,no,no and no! Twilight can we please go another way! I can't just cannot bear to see what town looks like here!" Fluttershy said hiding behind Applejack while more frightened than any of them.

"Fine, we'll teleport there... But rememeber that he WANTS us to be frightened and helpless... We CANNOT give him anymore of THAT type of power."She reminded. The ponies nodded and huddled next to Twilight. With a flash they ended up in the throne room in the the crystal castle. The inside of the castle was so... Different. Instead of it being nice, welcoming, shiny and bright. It was dark evil like, with dark magic in the air instead of positive magic. Dark crystals were everywhere. Evil laughter snapped the girls out of these thoughts.

"Sombra..." Quietly growled Twilight.

"Well, well,well... isn't it my guests..."Said a dark voice. That voice then came from something that metirialised in front of them. Sombra.

"Sombra... where is my brother and sister-in-law... tell me." Twilight said with a growl.

"Oh trust me... they're safe... for now.." He replied with an evil smirk.

"Alrighty, no need to get in a pickle 'ere y'all... But we came to negotiate here..." Stepped in Apple Jack calming down Twilight.

"something you six obviously don't know how to do..." Teased Sombra.

"Y'all better not talk to me 'bout ngotiatein', 'cauze i do it all the time 'nd i win." Said Apple Jack with confidence.

"But this is how it goes, you will give me only, and ONLY something that All of equestria cherish... something that you are ALL very fond of."He clarified.

"Well... that 'ain really negotiation... it's more of comandin' to me." said Apple Jack with a smirk.

"Stop playing around Sombra..." Twilight muttered with a growl.

"Who me? Oh no my dear i'm not playing around... or am i...?" Said Sombra with an inisont face.

"Uhh... partner... y'all might want ta take over..." Warned Apple Jack with a chuckle.

"Why's that now?" He asked with curiosity. Apple Jack then point at Twilight rolling her eyes.

"Okay... let's play MY way... You will give us my brother and sister-in-law, you will then give over the empire, and go back the the ice WITHOUT any moaning... if you refuse, i will then blow off you meazzily brain off and your meazily, tiny, evil and stupid head... you can choose now..." She threatened with her horn sizzling and sparkling like mad along with her expression.

But Sombra just smirked and said; "Try me...". With that done and said Twilight sent a lazer beam at him and she only missed by a hair. This just kept on going until Sombra realised that she was a tuff one to tire out. Though one thing he was to busy to noitice, was, that Twilight was crafting a sword. By the time she was done was the time Sombra noticed and he was too late. He hit Twilight with only a small sence of victory. That endded when Twilight lifted her head and body up with a laugh that they knew wasn't hers.

"Oh how stupid do you think i am..." She said with her new voice, something that the girls shivered to. Twilight opened her eyes and looked into Sombras' own. Her eyes were snake like eyes now, with a like purple/pink like colour.

"Huh..." He said. It was the only thing that he was able to get out. 'where have i seen those eyes from...' he thought.

"Oh isn't it so nice to see the enemy cower before you... but really who do you think you are to TRY to even get rid of me... I'm only a small fraction of what i posses... i'm not just the entire sweet, book loving type... it's been like years since this part of me have been reviled."She said with a voice that made something crawl down all of their spines.

"But... how do you know that type of magic! Not even I know how to do THAT type of magic... it's only top leval for a unicorn to do and any other type of being in this world to do." He said in amazement.

"Like i said... this is only a mere fraction of what i can do... i just don't show it to 'little sweet' Princess Celestia... it will only scare her off... Oh if only... But she's TOO WEAK to even know what i'm capable of..." She said in a voice that again sent chills up the ponies backs.

"What are you..." He said not believing what he was seeing... or hearing.

"I... am a nightmare..."She replied but then he caught her off guard and sent her a beam making her fall to the ground. He smirked.

"Remember... only what ALL of equestria values and charishes the most."He reminded. Then with a flash they ended up in the canterlot castle throne room where Princess Celestia was pacing none stop and with Princess Luna on her own throne. When they saw that the girls were there, and with Twilight laying on the floor, Rarity broke the barrier and started to explain what happened and they got Twilight to the castle nurse. Twilight was out for two ours before waking up. When she did she woke up with a startle and shot herself up with a gasp. Panting like he had just ran a six mile marathon.

"Oh no, you must rest for now" Said a voice. It came from the castle nurse. Her name was sweet tender. She had a white coat, a mane and tail that was pink but with stripes of red coming down them and her eyes were a lovely baby pink which were very welcoming.

"Wh... What? Where am I?" Twilight asked not remembering much before she was knocked out by Sombra. She was a little confused. How in the hay did she get here? Are her friends alright? Where are they? More importantly why does she have a huge head ache?! She was dragged out of her thoughts when the door went open. Standing there was the princess Celestia her self.

"Twilight! I am so glad your alright. You had me worried there." Said Princess Celestia with a smile.

"Mother... How did i get here!?" She asked.

"You were teleported here... Do you not remember?" She replied.

"Umm... Not much honestly... I can barely remember anything but the thing Sombra said in turn to get my brother and Cadence..." She replied. Feeling her head. She had the worst bead ache right now.

"Hmm... It can't be..." Muttered Celestia.

"Ugh... I cannot remember a thing! What happened with me anyways? How come I have an even worse head ache than the normal ones?" Said Twilight feeling her head once more.

"Must have been quite a punch you got there then Twilight... I'll go get some ice... Maybe that'll help." Said sweet tender. Twilight smiled and with that sweet tender went to get some ice and left the mentor and student. Just then a wizz of Rainbow went past the door. It was none other than Rainbow-Dash.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! Twilight you're alright!" She said quickly giving the unicorn a hug.

"Umm... Sure I am Rainbow... What about you? Are you and the others okay?" She asked with a smile.

"EEEYUP! Surely sugar are sugar cube!" Said a country like voice. Applejack and the other were now at the door with huge smiled now knowing that their friend was alright.

"It's nice to know that you're all alright... But HOW IN THE HAY DID WE GET HERE?! If you don't mind me asking..." She said with a sudden out burst. Her friends jumped a little but they then gave it a smile and replied.

"Well... you gave Sombra what he deserved but you sorta got distracted by something and he got you..." Explained Rainbow-Dash.

"He reminded us of what we needed and teleported us here..."Filled in Fluttershy with a shy voice like always.

"Uhh... What did i do to him...?" asked Twilight confused of what she had just heard.

"You... don't remember?" asked Fluttershy surprised.

"Nothing... at all..." She muttered.

"Well... that's a shame... you gave up one fight back there..." Said an unexpected voice. Out of the blue came Shining Armour and Princess Cadence.

"No way..." Said Twilight

"Before you lot ask it's only a hologram... we can see and hear you... but it's not really us... it is but it's not" Explained The hologram Cadence.

"Uhh... Okay... but really... what happened? Seriously... i have NO idea what you're talking about..." Said Twilight.

"Well... you battled Sombra... you got distracted and then you got teleported here..." Explained Cadence.

"Wait... I DID WHAT!?

"Umm... you did hear right?" asked Rainbow-Dash.

"Oh no... no no no no NO... This can't be right... I MUST HAVE LOST MY MIND! Why in the name of magic did i do that! Even more where did i get the power to even STRIKE him!" She panicked.

"Umm... i don't know but tell me the spell that you made that sword with 'cauze i really really liked it...!" Said Shining only to be poked by Cadence.

"What sword?" asked Twilight confused. Suddenly a purple and dark pink sword appered in front of them. They looked at who 'might' have owned the sword only to find out that it had the name 'Twilight Sparkle' written on it.

"No way..." Said Rainbow-Dash staring at the magical object in front of Twilight. But when somepony tried to get it it only shocked them. Twilight was frozen still. Was this really hears? How did she do this? What type of magic did she use? and where did she get the power from? There was only one way to know. She reatched out for the weapon with her magic. when she grabbed it she didn't feel anything.

"Yes... it's really yours if it was me guessing..."Muttered Shining. He then started to disappear.

"Ok we have to go now... what ever you do don't-" She started to say But one second they were there the next... *poof*... they weren't. Twilight was horrified. and scared. So scared that she ran out the room and ended up going to the gardens. She just fell to the ground feeling like she wanted the world to end for her.

"Hey... Twilight? am i right?" asked a voice. She only nodded in response.

"Umm... yes... and you are?" She asked back after a while

"Umm... Flash... Sentuary... just Flash will be fine though... Hey what's up?"

"Oh... it's just that somehow i made a sword with some kind of magic... high level magic."She replied. Flash only smiled.

"Hey... it's alright... that only proves that you're strong and you are willing to learn..." He comforted.

"I don't know about that..." She said looking down.

"Hey... it's alright now..." He said with a smile on his face.

"I guess... but i just couldn't help but see the face on my mother when she saw me hold it... she looked... scared..." she said.

"Hmm... it's about high time you earned a smile... come with me i know a place that'll cheer you up." He said getting up. So Twilight followed him around the castle until he stopped and looked at her. He then nodded and went behind a bush. Curiously Twilight followed. When she got there she found him opening a strange door. They both entered it and she was shocked to see a huge garden. It had a fountain flowers animals a little stream and a few benched out here and there. Twilight was just WOWED by what she just saw.

"This is beautiful... how did you know about it?" She asked Flash.

"Oh... just a little birdy told me... not really i was doing some exploring in the castle and then i found this place...i have no idea who it grew but it is just beautiful... don't you think?" He asked her.

"Uh huh... hehe looks like the animals like you here..." She said with a giggle.

"Yes i guess... hey pick a pet..." He said.

"Oh no no no i don't think i should..." She refused.

"I think one of them will just love to stay with you... honestly i know about you little dragon friend and you seemed to have raised him well..." He insisted.

"Oh you mean spike? Yes i raised him ever since he hatched... he was sooo cute... don't tell him but i've got some baby pictures that i love..." She squealed. In the corner of her eye she saw a little bird fallen from her tree. Being the pony she was she went to help it. The poor thing was hurt.

"awww... poor thing... come here" She said picking up the creature.

"Who've you found Twilight?" asked Flash walking up to her.

"It's alright little one... i won't hurt you..." She said. Eventually the scared bird made her way to Twilight.

"This on is a shy one here... i think it's the first time i've seen her not in her tree... i wonder what caused her to come out..." He asked curiously.

"Hmm... the poor thing can't fly... hey how about i help you... hmm let's see..." She said charging her horn. She summoned some bandages and scissors and a lollipop stick. Taking her time she carefully helped the bird by taking care of its' broken wing. It took a little bit of time until she got there but she did... eventually. The thing was ready to go back.

"I think you did a great job on that wing." He said smiling down at her.

"How about i take this one home... this way i can take care of her as well." She suggested. The bird then chirped at that which made them giggle.

"So... what are you gonna name her?" he asked with a smile.

"Hmm i think i'm gonna name you... Lullaby..."She said

"I like that name... Lullaby... it's sweet." He complemented. Twilight smiled. Soon they were on their way out due to some...'problems' they both had to resolve. Twilight was making her way to her bedroom in the castle with her new pet Lullaby. She had just entered her room and set her new pet/friend down when the room went open all of a sudden.

"Twilight... Oh my goodness Twilight. You're alright... you were getting me worried there." Said Celestia in a voice that showed she was panicking. But she then let out a sigh of reliefe.

"Oh umm... sorry mother i got sorta... distracted?" She said with a weary smile. Princess Celestia raised a brow and gave a surprised look. Twilight never got distracted for so long let alone EVER getting distracted. It didn't make sense. She then saw a bird flying above her head... Twilight started to chuckle, " Hey Lullaby... How did you heal so fast you cute bird?"

"Lullaby?" Celestia asked. Okay now THIS was weird. Twilight chuckled as the purple and mysterious bird flew down and sat on top of Twilights' shoulder.

"Sorry mom... Fla-"She started to say but she then realised she didn't want her mentor to know who she was with... let alone with a stallion, "Umm... i found Lullaby hurt she must have fallen from her tree so i helped her... the poor thing needed a home so i took her in." What she said wasn't a complete lie... the parts were she said she found her fallen from the tree and taking her in was true... she just didn't want her mentor to know who she was with.

"Hmm... yes..." She said with a gentile smile, "Twilight... you don't need to lie... i know you've been SOMEWHERE... where have you been?"She asked.

"Umm... i... i can't say where i've been but i can say i've been with a friend." She replied with a smile not knowing that she was blushing.

"Hmm... what... friend Twilight?" She asked. 'How long is she going to keep think up? For Lullaby's' sake...' Thought Twilight

"Well... i uh... I think i hear somepony calling my name." She said coming up with the typical excuse. She ran past her. Celestia was very curious as to what her daughter was up to. 'What is she up too?' Thought Celestia. The purple bird known as Lullaby to her flew right after Twilight. Twilight was running down the hall until she bumped into something.

"Oh umm sorr- Twilight...?" Said a very familiar voice. Twilight looked up to see Flash in his armor.

"Oh Flash... sorry..."She said Rubbing her head. Flash smiled and helped her up.

"It's alright... but really we have to stop bumping into each-other... or ponies are going to start to think different things than what they see." He said with a blush. Twilight did the same but the two had NO idea that they were being watched by Twilight mentor who was smiling and chuckling.

"Yeah... Oh Lullaby... Lullaby you silly bird come on out it's only Flash..." She called out. The bird then came out from behind her landing on her shoulder. Flash smiled when he saw Lullaby flying.

"Well... i see she's happy... i think she made a great choice" He complemented. Twilight smiled and blushed while Lullaby chirped but like a warning chirp.

"What's wrong buddy?" asked Twilight. The bird pointed behind them both. Standing there... was Cadence... THE Cadence.

"Umm... your highness?" Said Flash not knowing what to do in that award situation.

"Umm... Is that really you Cadence?" asked Twilight wanting to make sure it was really Cadence.

" I think so... Do you think it's me? Or a changeling?" Said Cadence with a smile.

"Hmm... Yes i think it's Cadence... But if it's a changeling again then i will go insane." Said Twilight with a little laugh. Lullaby kept on chirping happily. Cadence smiled at the bird that was happily chirping on Twilights' shoulder.

"Well... i don't know why i came here... but i just hope that everything is alright..." She then said breaking the short silence that went between the ponies.

"Umm... if you two need me i will be going... i don't think it's the best idea to get into a girls conversation..." Flash said smiling at Twilight. She nodded as he went away. Cadence gave Twilight a smirk.

"Ok... i'm gonna need a wedding dress and a veil..." Cadence said. 'What is she talking about? Is there going to be a wedding?' Thought Twilight.

"Umm.. you're talking about what?" Twilight finally asked.

"I KNOW you have a crush on him!" Squealed Cadence.

"Okay... i will pretend that you did NOT just discover my secret and go ahead and ask... HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" asked Twilight with a shout.

"I get called whenever there is a love problem or when there are two ponies in love but they just DON'T admit it." Replied Cadence casually.

" just... are you okay... what about Shining?" Twilight said Changing subjects.

"We're both just fine... But really you need to talk about your crush to the guy... you MUST do that..." Cadence said knowing Twilight just wanted to change subjects.

"I want to but... i just cant...I'm a princess... he's a guard... my mom would probably want me to marry a prince..." Twilight muttered.

"But it doesn't matter what your mother says... Princess or not love is very powerful... even if it's in the middle of a VERY important pony and a pony who's not even noticed." Cadence explained with a smile. "It's also a really CUTE thing to see... I just wish your brother would stop thinking about how you act around other boys... Seriously..."

"I know... i will talk to him... not yet though... later maybe..." Said Twilight with a smile. Cadence then started to fade.

"I've gotta go now... bye Twily... Don't for get don't-" She started to say but she then disappeared. Twilight just let out a sigh...

'If i could Cadence... if i could i would..." Twilight muttered... She knew it would be hard to do the most important thing... to choose what was more important... That was one of the prices with what came to being a princess... so... was it her kingdom... or her love?

* * *

**Don't you guys hate it when you make a chapter but then for random reasons, you pick the wrong document? It annoys me so much!**


	4. 4TH CHAPTER!

Twilight was making her way to to her bedroom with Lullaby, who at the moment was resting on Twilights' shoulder. She knew that she had to tell Flash that she had a crush on him, but then there was the thing where she had her own things as princess to do. Not to mention she also had her brother and sister-in-law to set free. Twilight entered her room and sat down on her bed, thinking of what to do and to choose. She took out a long box from under her bed, it was purple and said 'magic made'. She opened it and found her purple sword inside. It looked the same, purple and it had her name on it right on the side. She knew that it wasn't usual for her to make something _**this**_ strong, in fact, it wasn't usual to even _**make**_ something like this.

"Something's not right, if i did make this, then what does it mean?" Twilight said under her breath. Lullaby flew off and then landed on her bed, and started 'tweeting' on about something. Twilight gave her a confused look, not knowing how to speak 'bird'. Lullaby then flew to a picture that Twilight had of her brother and friends, basically of anypony who was close to her. She kept on thinking about so many things but no matter what, she looked at the sword. Even when she was as far as the garden, she felt so attracted to her purple sword... why? She looked back at her picture and Lilac who was still doing small and little jumps,"why is my life so hard?" Twilight said out loud with a frustrated sigh. She then took a deep breath and started to think a little more... Until she was interrupted by a certain white alicorn.

"Twilight... Are you here?" Asked the voice of Celestia. Twilight his the box back under her bed quickly before her mother/mentor entered.

"Just here mother!" Twilight shouted back to her. Celestia,then, entered the room and saw Twilight smiling.

"Now what's going on?" Celestia asked with a chuckle.

"Just me being...me." Twilight replied going a little rosy on her cheeks due to what she was thinking about, or more like who she was thinking about.

"Uh huh... Twilight do you perhaps have a crush on one of our guards?" Celestia asked Twilight with a sly smile.

"W-what makes you t-think that mother?" Twilight asked.

"Oh nothing... Anyways how are you coming along?" Celestia said, changing her topic.

"J-Just fine thank you, and you?" Twilight replied shaking off her last conversation she had with her mother.

"Doing lovely... Figured out what to do with Sombra?" Celestia asked with a smile.

"Half yes and half no actually. I figured her might, and when I say might I mean will not, give up the empire due to his view but..." Twilight said trailing off.

"But...?" Celestia asked curious as to what Twilight was trying to say.

"But.. What if there was some pony to change his view? We can't sent the elements of harmony because they're waaaay off limits, but what if it was pony? Like a bride?" Twilight suggested.

"How will that even work? I mean it can't just be a random pony." Celestia told Twilight.

"Not a random pony, a princess." Twilight clarified.

"You're not saying what I think you're saying are you?" Celestia asked a little shocked.

"I'm saying either Luna, Me or you could go, to see if we can get to him." Twilight suggested.

"But we can't just let a random princess go without protection!" Celestia said.

"I'll go with them, I think my magic skills are enough plus I've got some tricks with me..." Twilight said with a light chuckle of what 'little' tricks she has up her slieve.

"We'll suggest it but i dont know if any of us are willing to do so." Ceestia said," and when ou said you had some trick, what type of tricks?"

"Tricks that I only reveal when needed." Twilight replied with a smirk.

"Well, i'll go and call Luna and suggest it to her... But i still don't like the idea that much." Celestia said hugging her daughter goodbye and trotted off. Twilight smiled and sighed, re-thinking about that one orange pegasus guard all over again.

"Okay Twilight, back to task at hoof, stop thinking about that stallion, no matter how cute, sweet, adorable and gentle he is, there is an entire empire at risk, so stop thinking!" Twilight said under her breath, " Maybe he can help... Let's go Lullaby, we need to go see Flash... but before that..." And with that, they were off, but just before they did go, Twilight took out her purple sword and shrunk it along with its' box.

In another room, Celestia was talking with Luna about the suggestion that Twilight had made.

"And that's what she thinks we may do." Celestia finished.

"So she thinks that one of us can go there and help change his twisted, dark, evil, crewel, hardhearted and corrupted view?" Luna asked raising an eyes brow.

"More or less yes sister." Celestia replied.

"Well, you can defently see her mothers' side. But overall... i don't know, we could try..." Luna stated.

"Yes, but, i'm still not sure... Which one of us would go though?" Celestia questioned.

"Umm... Well I guess that-" Luna started, only to be cut off by Celestia.

"You'd seriously have to be crazy to go, and what would happen if that princess couldn't change his view?" Celestia cut off.

"Tia..." Luna asked quietly.

"If you couldn't then you'd be binded with him forever!" Celestia kept on ranting.

"Tia..." Luna asked being louder.

"And on top of that, wh-" Celestia ranted only to be totally cut off by her sister.

"TIA!" Luna shouted.

"Yes Lulu?" Celestia responded in a calm tone.

"I think maybe I should try, you know, and take the challenge?" Luna asked. Celestia was shocked.

"Luna... ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Celestiasaid with an outburst.

"Actually yes, and I know you still think I'm too young but come on! I'll have Twilight and she'll have me..." Luna reasoned.

"I know but i cant bare to loose my sister..." Celestia muttered. Luna brought her big sister in for a hug, one which Celestia happily returned.

"You won't, plus I'm sure we can both still communicate in a way, as much as I'll still be doing my own job as Goddess and princess of the moon and night." Luna said trying to get Celestia to change her mind.

" I'll let you go, but as soon as you or Twilight get hurt, I'm sending ALL of our guards there." Celestia said with a sigh.

"Okay! I'll go and get Twilight, wherever she is."Luna said thinking of the places that Twilight would most likely to be.

**In the library...**

Twilight was in the library, learning a spell. She had been learning it for some time now and thought she was ready. She ,then, took a deep breath and started to cast the spell, directing it as her 'unshrunken' sword. With that blast the only thing that was left was a necklace two swords crossing. Twilight smiled.

"Twilight!" She suddenly heard a voice. Twilight quickly put on her necklace and turned around to see who it was. It was her aunt Luna.

"Aunt Luna! What's wrong?" Twilight asked

"I think... i'll be going as Sombras' bride, but i need to know... are you really going with me?" Luna asked.

"Oh yes! I wouldn't leave my aunt alone even if it meant giving up my own element of harmony." Twilight replied with a smile.

"Good! Now i need you to get packing because we'll be going tomorrow. Tia, I mean Celestia already sent the letter so you've got some packing to do." Luna warned. Twilight tried to smile but deep inside she didn't like the idea but went along with it.

"Okay aunt, i need to go and check with some ponies and i'll get packing." Twilight replied. Luna then smiled and trotted away. Twilight sighed, "Let's go and see Flash... It's best if you stay with him until this misson ends..." With a sigh Twilight and Lilac exited the library and went over to see a certain orange pegasus guard.

Twilight ended up going to the garden where she first earned Lilac. It wasn't why is was speashal to her, there were lots of reasons why. That and she needed to be alone too. She took a deep breath as some of the animals from the garden came to her. She smiled.

_come stop your crying, it'll be alright,_

_just take my hoof, hold it tight,_

_i will protect you, from all around you,_

_i will be here, don't you cry,_

_For one so small, you seem so strong,_

_my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm,_

_This bond between us, can't be broken,_

_I will be here, don't you cry..._

She stopped there hearing somepony behind her. When she turned around she saw Flash without his armour and she started to blush.

"Lovely singing..." He said softly.

"Uhh... thanks... Song from heart." Twilight thanked

"What are you doing here Twi?" Flash asked sitting next to her.

"Well... As you know Sombra's returned and we struck a deal and in exchange for my brother and Cadence we'll get him a princess bride... and my aunt is willing to go but... i have to go too as guard." Twilight explained.

"Hold on... how as a guard?" Flash asked.

"Magical skills and a sword i made with my magic." Twilight replied quickly.

"Awesome and so... what are you doing here again?" He asked again.

"I need to clear my mind... and i needed to see if you where able to care of Lullaby while i'm gone for a while... I'd go for Fluttershy but let's say Lullaby has some... abilities..." Twilight said with a smile looking at Lilac.

"Umm... sure i can. Hey, is the necklace new?" He asked.

"It's where i put my sword... along with some other things. It's the only thing i need for tomorrow... I'm going to miss a whole load of stuff here..." Twilight explained.

"Well... maybe i can help with the sword problem if you want. To use it you gotta know it." He rhymed. Twilight giggled a bit, something which lightened her mood.

"Okay... i guess... honestly it only comes when i'm in trouble, but i might be able to work something out." Twilight said with a sly smile. Flash giggled, he just found it so cute when she did that, "Just hold on a second please." With that said she took a deep breath and Flash took a step back. After some time a light started to swirl around Twilight. And from that light seven swords appeared and they all signed up and layed themselves in front of Twilight.

"Whoa... What type are these?" He asked in wonder. Twilight giggled.

"I'll explain, there are seven swords. There's the sword of Earth, Fire, Air, Wind, Balance, Light and then there is the Mystic sword. Each of them have been earned and they are like stages. Right now I'm on stage seven or I'm on the Mystic sword. I can it out whenever I need protection or for trust and things like that. They are all very powerful and apparently one I can touch them which I found very interesting." Twilight explained. Flash looked amazed.

"Awesome... Anyhow, there is only two parts you gotta know, because there are mainly only two pieces. There is the silver bit which is the blade and the handle which is the part which you hold." Flash explained.

"Okay... Well... I should be going tomorrow I have to wake up early, and I already said bye to the girls, i bet you I'll get a care package on the second day there!" Twilight said.

"Heh, probably but uh... Can I tell you something? I sort of need help in something, or with some pony..." Flash admired blushing lightly.

"Sure, I still have time considering I've already packed... All I need is my necklace bit anyways what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Umm, well, let's say I like some pony, and I don't know if she likes me and... I'd like to know if you know some pony else who knows about this stuff!" Flash said.

"Oh... Well, Cadence is great at this stuff of love so I'd advise you to ask her and... Thank you for taking care of Lullaby..." Twilight said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then exiting the garden. Flash stood there blushing as Twilight left. Twilight exited the garden going into the castle. Everything would have changed from the exact next day... She knew it... And she knew that everything... Would never be he exact same...

* * *

It was early in the morning when Twilight woke up. 7:00am. It was what her clock said. And it was just time for her to get up because soon she'd have to go meet her aunt they could go to the Empire to do their part of the deal and to hopefully get Shining and Cadence out of their cells. Twilight took a deep breath and stepped out of her room after looking at it once more... The last time she'd be here for a long, long, long time. Twilight then trotted outside, where her aunt was waiting.

"Well here you are Twilight! Come on, let's get going shall we and... Where's Your things?" Luna asked.

"I only need my necklace, magic and you Aunt, nothing else." Twilight replied. Luna smiled. And with a nod, they both went to the gate as they saw the carriage that was going to take them to their destination. As soon as they got there they noticed that the carriage was already there. They'd already said bye so now they just had to get on... And go. But she sensed that something wasn't right. It was black with red gems on it and two guards were on it but she still thought that something wasn't right. She suddenly noticed that the carriage was enchanted with dark magic and she suddenly leveraged hr aunt in the air to stop her.

"Twilight! Its just a carriage! Don't worry!" She said. I put her down and aimed my horn and lit it. I send a lazer to the carriage only for it to glow a black/purple mix and to sent it back. Twilight made sure her aunt wasn't looking before she took out her sword and sent it towards a wall. She quickly put it back before her aunt was able to see it. I walked over to the ponies who were taking us and i whispered in their ear;

"Tell Sombra that if he sends another carriage like this i'll stick a sword through his throught." She threatened. The guards pupils shrunk before nodding and flying off, scared from the what the lavender alicorn had just said. Twilight smirked before worriedly running to her aunt, "Aunt! Are you okay?" She asked. Luna nodded.

"H-How did you know he had sent that one?" She asked.

"Let's say... I've done my research..." She replied, remembering how the red crystals glowed with dark magic.

"Interesting... Here they come again! They're fast." Luna commented.

"Yes... aren't they..." Twilight replied, examining the carriage. The carriage had now landed and looked normal from what Twilight saw. Luna then gave Twilight a glance, and Twilight replied by nodding and giving her aunt a smile. Luna entered the carriage followed by twilight. As soon as they did, they were both launched and were on their way into the Crystal Empire...

* * *

**FINALLY! Tests over, awesome results, and this chapter out. I'm sorry it couldn't be a little bit longer but right now, the stress is still high but im gonna try and update weekly, if not, i'll update whenever i can.**


	5. 5Th chapter

**Yep, i'm back on track with this story, and yes i'm trying hard not to skip bits here for most of the action, so yeah, you guys know the stuff, read, review and comment!**

**EEEENNNNNNNJJJJJOOOOOOYYYYY**

* * *

Twilight and Luna had arrived at the Crystal Empire. It looked just how Twilight had seen it first time. Dark and hopeless. For now at least. The carriage had landed on a spot and of course... guards where there. As the two princesses stepped out, they noticed the castle. Of course. One could see them everywhere. Dark Crystals. As the two entered the castle they were both greeted by and voice that Twilight could not hate enough.

"Greetings my guests, i hope your ride was pleasurable." Said the voice of Sombra.

"If you mean by almost being tricked into turning evil then no." Twilight plainly said.

"How were you even able to see that?" Luna asked curiously.

"I told you auntie, i do my research." Twilight responded. Sombra then appeared in front of the two princesses.

"What i want to know is how did you almost defeated me when we first re-met. I'm quite curious about you doing so." Sombra asked with an evil smirk. 'She's gotta tell us now...' he mentally crackled to himself.

"Must have lost my mind." Twilight simply responded. This annoyed Sombra more. To the point that he was thinking of strangling her until she gave in. The only thing that was stopping him was the fact that Princess Luna was there.

Twilight however, knew he felt a little annoyed at her response. Honestly, she wasn't gonna risk other ponies knowing how she did it. She did remember what happened, but she just covered everything up. She knew that if her mother knew, surly she'd keep asking and testing her magic, and that was annoying. As well as that, she'd be under the eyes of her mother 24/7 hours a day, due to the magic strong enough to over throw her own mother.

The 'mystery power' had appeared when she first gone nuts, when she felt angry at something, only when she was majorly angry, not normal anger. She had the strength to overthrow somepony as strong as Sombra when she had that power. It took major time training herself to calm down and to control her anger, but she ended up getting there.

"Anyways... Why don't i show you two ladies to your rooms...? To let you unpack." Sombra said after some time of silence.

"That would be lovely." Luna replied. Sombra showed Luna to her room since it was closer, and he wanted to talk to Twilight on his own.

Once he had dropped Luna off at her own room, he walked Twilight over to her room. Like always... he was planning things.

"So Princess Twilight..." He started.

"What is it...?" Twilight growled. She seriously couldn't hate this stallion enough.

"I wanted to know... How did you do that?" He asked. He could _feel_ her anger growing.

"Do... what?" She asked. She knew that if she continued to let her anger grow, it would lead to problems. He felt her anger grow less.

"Almost defeat me? I know you're hiding something Princess..." He replied. 'How can she control it...?' He thought.

"Like i told my auntie... Must have lost my mind..." Twilight smirked. Oh she knew this must have got him crazy... _she felt_ his anger grow.

And, he was frustrated. He literally felt like throwing her to the wall... 'Not yet' he thought, 'It's too early to get it out of her...'

"If you say so Princess..." He told her. Now she felt his anger grow less as he spoke. But she knew. Deep. Deep, deep down... He was more frustrated than Pinkie when somepony broke a pinkie promise. The two then reached a turn.

Hoof steps. It's what Twilight heard apart from Sombra's and her own. Somepony was following them. She tensed up, and stopped. Sombra noticed this, and stopped as well.

"What is it...?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Shh..." Twilight replied. He ears twitched. Yes. Somepony was DEFIANTLY watching them. Following them. Sombra only just then noticed she had a necklace. It glowed. Once its glowing stopped, Twilight nodded.

"What was that about?" Sombra asked impatiently.

"Just keep walking..." She whispered. They did so with Sombra noticing how alert she was, yet she was calm, as if she knew what she was doing.

Sombra was trying to be pleasant, in all honesty, he was trying. But he couldn't help but hate it when a guest more over a _girl_ took over and told him what to do.

Twilight suddenly turned around and flipped somepony over. It was a guard, a stallion. He had a pure back coat, and his mane and tail where both a misty dark blue colour, and his eyes where a deep baby blue. **(I think i'm waaaaaaaay too attached to blue...) **His cutiemark was a **(and here we go again..)** Sword with a star behind it where half was shaded in black and the other half was in white.

"whoa" He just said, wincing at the pain he had on his back. Twilight just glared at him, when she was about to ask him who he was, she noticed a symbol, so, she let him go.

"Guard of yours?" She asked.

"Yes, why do you need to know." Sombra replied.

"You need to teach them to be more discrete. I could hear this one from a mile away." Twilight replied smirking as she let the guard go.

"Blade is my best guard!" Sombra growled.

"The best can always get better though." Twilight told him rolling her eyes. Now Sombra was annoyed with her. Judging her guards? Not something he could take lightly. Suddenly an idea clicked in his head.

If she showed what she was capable of infront of Princess Luna and his prisonors then they were bound to not be as proud as they where of her. THEN he could try to get her on his side.

"Well if you think he's not so good then i'd be happy to see what 'good' is to you." He challenged. She smirked. He thought she that he had Twilight locked down... when in fact...

**TWILIGHT'S P.O.V.**

Oh lord. He actually thinks he got me pinned? This girl isn't going to be pinned so easily. Oh no I 'ain't...

**NOPONY'S POV...**

"Sorry Sombra but this princess is going to keep this secret from anypony else... Oh and by the way you need better guards." Twilight told him. He bit his lip to stop him from screaming out loud and strangling and threatening her until she gave in. He _needed_ her to give in.

She was a great fighter and defender. He also needed her to join his side and not rebel against it.

But then again she'd be here... forever. Right?

According to their deal she was a 'guard' for her aunt and was to go wherever Princess Luna went for protection. Her aunt was getting _married_ to him so... wouldn't Twilight need to stay there with her aunt? It was part of their deal after all and it was in exchange for 'his prisonors' to go free.

Sombra wickedly laughed t himself as the set off right after she helped his 'royal guard captain' up and letting him set off as she help onto the smirk she had on her lavender face. They arrived with a few extra turns and twists of the mirrored walls and corridors.

He left her to be for a while going to see his 'captain' to have a 'little talk' with him. His captain would probably be VERY helpful with his newly hatched plan that was forming in his head- This was going to be a VERY interesting stay with the new 'royals'.

* * *

**BEFORE you all start saying 'this chapter is waaaaaaaaaaaaay too short' and 'WHY NOT LONGER?' It's because i'm sorta working on three ideas at once- okay?**

**But I PROMISE i'll try and get a longer chapter later. My normal aim for a chapter is 3000+ words. But since lately I've got more time i'm gonna start hatching up new plans for this story. Reason why I say this one is because I know the plot- ish- and I know i'll get this finished. plus- before I use to write it all down then all i'd need to do was copy but it would take longer since there was also an edit to be done.**

**So i'll be working on my next chapter too- it's what I do after I finish a chaper to this story. Oh well**

**H OUT- :)**


	6. Chapter 6!

Sombra was finding his way to see a certain captain.

His main captain. There was always the substitute but that was never needed. He had dropped Princess Twilight off at her own room. anymore time with her and he'd explode.

He hated it when a guest told him what to do. Even more so when it was a girl. **(SEXIST).**

He, KING SOMBRA, had been told what to do by a GIRL. Even so- he was impressed by her warrior skills. Her senses were as active as a manticore about to get it's prey. And as well as that, she seemed more capable than most stallions were in their lifetime. **(still sexist...)**. He needed her in his army. She'll be a real help during his plans. Of course she was bounded by the light. Something of which he needed to tamper with.

But he couldn't tamper with it directly. No. He needed to approach it without her knowing. He needed her to lower her own guard. Princess Luna would be a bit more easier to get to but still not easy enough to get to her directly.

Twilight was a more free willed pony, from the way she'd started acting lately. As a unicorn she could've rivaled Starswirl but now... she could get to him with more effort. Of course it would take some time. But her swordsmanship was perfect. She could wipe out a quarter of an army with her skills.

He could never find a pony with that skill. And for her it just comes naturally. She has that skill that every empire needs for defense. Not to mention her leadership. With just the right moves... he could just get to her within a few months or so. No matter how long it took- he'd always get his own way. He wanted to rule more than just an empire full of crystal slaves... he wanted everything.

Sombra picked up his pace. He needed his plan to get into action before anypony knows what's going on.

With an extra twists of 'his' castle he ended outside in the training grounds.

Looking around there was only few ponies training- since the others were on guard... constantly.

His captain. Blade. Captain blade. The pony who he knew would be perfect for this task at hoof. He knew that with Blade following his orders... he would slowly be able to break Princess Twilight. Bit by bit.

Blade was a unicorn, with a light night blue coat. His mane, was a dark indigo/blue with strips of colour that were the same as his coat. His cutie mark was a sword, a shield and a single white star, all piled up. His eyes, which stood out the most, were a piercing- yet calm- emerald.

His captain was busy giving ponies fierce looks as he continued training. Sombra cleared his throat, gaining his captain's attention. The captain bowed.

"Your highness." He said, bowing to his 'king'.

"Blade... You may rise Captain" The captain did so. One reason why Blade was his favorite was because he was so fast as to follow orders without a single complaint.

"What is it you need my king?" The captain asked with a solute.

"I'd like a word with you Captain Blade. Now." Sombra ordered. With a nod of his captain they were both off. Another thing that Sombra liked about his captain is that he knows exactly was he expects to happen. They were both walking down the hall when they both met with Twilight. **(Just Twilight... yes i'm a devil i know *_*... no not really :P)** "Princess Twilight! Where are you going?" Sombra asked.

"I'm going to see my aunt, Sombra." Twilight said, with an icy-like tone.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Sombra asked, amused.

"Yes i do, thank you." She replied with the same tone as before.

Sombra quietly growled. 'Don't challenge me Princess...' he though. Blade saw his 'Master's' position. He slightly straightened up before coughing, gaining Twilight attention.

"Forgive me for the rude-like tone Princess, but i believe my Master was only asking a question." Blade said slightly give a glare to her. **(You know like when you're glaring but it looks like the sun was in your eyes so you just 'wince'- yeah that.).**

"And believe me, I don't trust him. Not now, not ever." Twilight told the guard. Sombra was just stand there- watching in amusement.

"No offence princess but I still stand with my kind." Blade shot back with a threatening glare. Twilight snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You guards are all the same. 'Oh look at me- i'm a stallion with a bunch of metal on me because i'm too scared of fighting bare hooved'!" Twilight spat at him **(not literally :P).**

Sombra was just standing there seeing his own guard argue against a mare. Seeing Blade's eyes turn red, he rolled his eyes and with a very annoyed grunt- he separated the two.

"Enough. I would like to speak with you alone in private Blade. Princess- if you please..." Sombra told them in a deep voice- showing Twilight a clear path to let her continue with... whatever she was doing **(OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Sombra be a nice boy... what's he up to? :P).** Twilight glared at the two before walking away to do her own things.

Blade took a deep breath to calm down. He really disliked the way that Twilight way talking to Sombra. '_Can't fight bare hooves eh? We'll see one day 'Princess' if that's even a title for you._' He thought glaring at her walk away.

Sombra gave an evil smile. '_This is going to be good..._' he thought before gaining his captain's attention.

"I'm sorry your highness- I had slightly lost my temper..." Blade grumbled slightly.

"Let's just get to the throne room and speak unopposed." Sombra told him with a straight face.

The two stallions had just gotten to the throne room. Sombra had asked- more like commanded- the others to leave him and to make sure that both him and Blade were not to be disturbed no matter whoever the pony was that needed whatever they needed **(lol :P).**

"I need you to do something. This is part of your job- and loyalty to me." Sombra told him in a deep voice.

"Of course your majesty- what is it you need?" He asked bowing a bit.

"The two princess of which are here- they are useful. We need the both of them on our side- The oldest is to marry me anyway- but the purple one- Princess Twilight- she'll be perfect as another leader in our army. But she's too pure for me to break. I can't get to her directly because she's always so suspicious about me. But... That's only me..." He said with a smile curling onto his lips.

"Your highness... what are you thinking?" Blade asked with caution.

"I want you to get onto her good side- i want you to find any and every single way to break her and do it. I want you to twist her view of everything. I want you to get her to fall for you- OR you break her on the spot- if you can." Sombra told him- making sure nopony was there.

"You... you want me to get her to fall for me?" Blade asked- making sure he was hearing right from his master.

"Yes- yes i do. We need her on our side Blade. Imagine a place only for the Somber army. Those two princesses are worth everything to Celestia- This way- we can also get Celestia to give us what is rightfully ours. Think- all of Equestria as well as the Crystal empire rightfully as ours?" Sombra asked- slowly getting his captain to follow his plans.

"O-Of course your highness. I will do it." Blade replied with a salute.

"Perfect- for this i will move you as my captain and body guard. So you will be seeing that 'purple nunsense' more." Sombra told him before opening the door and allowing all the ponies to return once again.

The two walked down the hall from the throne room- receiving some salutes as they passed- and they returned the message by nodding their heads slightly.

'How do i even know that this'll work? Will tricking Princess Twilight really help us?' Blade thought deeply **(That's what He said :P).** What was his master thinking once he got Princess Twilight into his army? Would he just get rid of him as if he was nothing? What would he do? Would he keep him and Twilight in love so she was tightly into the dark? Or would he just put a spell on her once she was broken enough?

No. That couldn't be done. Fore her heart was too pure for it to be broken directly. He said so himself. In magic- King Sombra was never a liar. Which was very surprising due to the way he acted.

Even so- Blade has to admit that his master's plan was extremely and carefully planed. Every step seemed to make sense. Just as every step had to be precise or everything would go down.

Princess Twilight was very smart from the way she acted. Her heart was a pure as the colour white itself. She seemed to act very strong and daring and extremely protective of her aunt. Like it was a life mission. But he could see it in her eyes- There was more to her than it seemed. More to what she was planning. More to the mystery of which she was giving to him. One of which he was certain he would find out. If he was careful- he'd find out for sure. He knew that- but knowing isn't enough. No. Good enough is perfect. You must not make such as a single mistake in plans such as these. Perfection is the key to succeeding- is what his master told him at times when he knew he needed to push himself harder.

Paying attention to what was truly going on around him once more- Blade noticed the very princess that they were talking about- the one of which he needed to get her to fall for him.

Princess Twilight was walking straight towards the two with her aunt right behind her. The two of them walking towards them. While Princess Luna looked slightly annoyed- Princess Twilight had an extremely nerve wracking calm face on.

Sombra stared at Princess Twilight- wondering why she had such a calm face. 'What is up now...' He thought. Princess Twilight was meant to cower in fear when near to him. He defeated her the first time during their fight- Yet- she still stands tall and treats him the same as ever.

"Hello Sombra." Luna greeted- trying to hide her irritated look from Twilight. However- the young princess only rolled her eyes.

"Princess Luna- Princess Twilight." Sombra greeted back with a nod.

"Just Twilight is fine Sombra." Twilight told the king with a surprisingly calm tone.

'_What is she planning..._' Blade thought looking at Twilight- who only raised an eyebrow- wondering why the captain was looking at her in deep thought.

Luna saw the captain glaring **(With them eyes tho :P)** at Twilight for some reason. 'I don't get any of this...' the princes of the night thought. What in the name of the stars was going on?

'I get you aunt Luna... Stallions tend to be very mysterious as to what they're going to do.' Twilight thought- as if she was reading her aunt's mind **(But she wasn't though- it was just one of those feelings you get when you just know what the person next to you is thinking).**

"Where are you two lovely ladies going now may i ask?" Sombra asked them curious.

"Nowhere in particular Sombra. Just randomly roaming around in the castle. I will say it does get a little boring just staying in our rooms all the time." Luna replied to him before she could even let Twilight open her mouth. Twilight rolled her eyes at her aunt's speed in speaking to not let her talk. But she'd get her say- one way or another.

"What about you Princess Twilight?" King Sombra asked her- putting the lavender pony on the spot knowing she had something to say herself- but due to her aunt wasn't going to say it.

"I have nothing to say Sombra- you know that. So i'd just suggest you keep yourself- to yourself." Twilight said looking into his eyes with a death glare.

"Of course Princess- although i have no clue as to what you're speaking of." Sombra told the young princess sarcastically with a smirk- showing off his sharp fangs.

"Oh i'm sure you know Sombra... Don't you think you're going to get to any of us." Twilight replied with the scariest glare of which Luna had ever seen.

"I assure you Princess... We are up to nothing. However- i have a feeling that you came here for something?" Sombra asked Twilight- raising an eyebrow.

"Yes we did..." Luna mumbled.

"We came to see if you were to keep your own word of the agreement- and let my brother and sister-in-law go." Twilight asked with a deep sigh.

"Of course... However i do not want them out of here... can we... settle for another agreement?"He asked- showing his sharp white fangs once again.

"Which agreement?" Luna asked- narrowing her eyes.

"How about- you forget it." He replied.

"Sombra-" Luna growled only to be interrupted by Twilight.

"If this is up for debate- i'm willing to try." Twilight said.

"Fine come with me then." Sombra told her- too confidently. Twilight nodded but before she went- she turned to Blade and eyed him.

"Keep my aunt safe." She told him sternly. With that she and Sombra entered the room to debate about letting Shining Armour and Cadence.

"I'm not even going to give them half an hour. I'll give them two." Luna told him.

But- They estimated wrong. To Be honest- it wasn't even 10 minutes. They came out as soon as they went inside. 'That was fast' Blade thought. With a smile- using her magic- Twilight brought out some key's. Luna's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Believe it aunt- this mare has far more secrets than you'll ever know." Twilight told her aunt with a light smile.

"Just like you father Twilight- you relate to him so much- just as much to your mother." Her aunt told her with a smile.

"Uh..." Blade just stood there not believing what he was hearing- or seeing to the fact. It had not even been 5 minutes and she had already managed to convince her? This... this was strange. Very strange.

"Oh and aunt?" Twilight asked looking back from her path.

"Yes Twilight?" She replied with a light smile.

"The wedding is going to be held at the time you wish and... i'll be sure to contact Rarity for you dress." She told her with a smile as she began to walk away down to the dungeons. Luna's eyes widened and then she blushed slightly- knowing the deal- but honestly not really knowing why again she took up this deal- but something or somepony told her it was right.

'_This... Is going to be a very hard task..._' Blade thought as he watched the purple alicorn trot away **(Yes i said that.. hahaha...ha...h...a... I'll go home now...)**.

* * *

Twilight ran down to the dungeons- not stopping even to breath- which she didn't really need.

She ran down more and more steps- determined to NOT fall whilst running.

As she sprinted down the steps- just running past every single guard there- she began to think about her brother. The first thing, she'd do is hug him, then she'll bug him about not having enough protection at night! **(THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! XD)** He was the best guard in history!

Once she had reached the bottom- she looked at each cage. Beginning with the closest and moving onto the next- and the next- and the next. She moved on quickly until she reached the very last one.

In the last cell- layed Shining Armour and Princess Cadence snuggled tightly by each other's side.

Twilight called their attention- with a whistle.

"Tw-twilight?"He asked with worry.

"Shining Armour what happened?" Twilight asked in shock of their current position.

"It's a long story- i thought you were to only free us after some time. You and aunt only just came like... a day ago." Shining Armour replied to his sister as he helped Cadence up.

"Ugh..." Cadence groaned as she got up weakly.

"Sweet stars- This is what you get for not setting up security properly at night." Twilight told her brother with a glare.

"If i recall- it's time to get out of this place." Shining Armour stated making sure Cadence was by his side so she could balance herself.

"Right- then I'll chew your head off." Twilight stated teleporting them out of the cell and elsewhere...

* * *

Captain Blade- or Blade- Was walking down the hall. He had just re-escorted Princess Luna to her chambers to get ready for both her's, his, Princess Twilight's and King Sombra's meal that they were planning on having.

He groaned at the fact that he was tasked in tricking Princess Twilight. Why him? Even worse- he was sat next to her! She's just as insupportable as she looks! It was nuts!

He puffed once more, annoyed. '_It comes with the job Blade... it comes with the job..._' He thought with a sigh, '_oh why me..._' he groaned out once more as he began to reach a turn at the end of the hall.

With a swift motion, he turned the corner and started to walk down that part of the castle.

He suddenly heard voices from just around the corner he was about to turn.

"But you really did Twi! Don't tell me you've forgotten!" said a male voice.

"Sorry guys, but i have no clue as to what you both are speaking of… I'm the Princess of Equestria, i don't do those things. Honestly…" said another voice, one of which Blade new _very_ well.

Princess Twilight.

Blade turned his corner anyways, hoping he could provoke Equestria's newest Princess.

When he did turn the corner, his eyes widened.

Princess Twilight, Prince Shining Armour and Princess Cadence all stopped as soon as they saw him, and he saw them. **(Vice versa :P)**

It went silent for a moment. None of them spoke. Only the slight sound of breathing could be seen. And in the air… was mixed emotions of anger, hate and surprise all at once.

The pony to break to silence was Cadence… even though she just coughed.

"Well… Excuse me… your _Highnesses_." Blade said, pulling in _extra_ emphasis and adding in _a lot_ of sarcasm in the last word.

"Right" Said Cadence.

All the way through the meetup, Twilight has kept a straight face. It wasn't _strange_ that he was walking down the corridor. It was just… surprising. She never knew he _lived_ there. She assumed he did since he was trotting to the living quarters now.

It was strange. She had a weird feeling about something. Like… something that shouldn't happen, would happen, due to both her, her aunt, and her brother and sister-in-law being there.

Something wasn't right, but at the same time… something felt that she was doing something wrong…

* * *

Down near the living quarters, as the ponies in the castle called it, Blade was making his way down to his room.

A Few minutes ago…. A Few minutes ago… why in the name of _pony hell_ did that happen? What was it about that group of three _annoying_ ponies, that disturbed him?

It was Twilight, that annoying, silly and stupid "Princess". The one he was 'apparently' meant to win over.

He couldn't understand her, when he tried to act _nice_ she was suspicious, when he's doing his _job_, she _also_ suspicious. What was she, a pony alert?

This mission… was going to be very hard… and it was also going to be hell…

* * *

Dinner time had come, and none of them were looking forwards to it. However, Luna had insisted that they all dressed up like the others did.

Normally, Twilight wouldn't mind. However, this was _Sombra_ they were talking about. She didn't trust this 'King' even if it was to save her life.

'_We're doing this for the best Twilight… Just… hold it together. Remember, we're here to try and drive him away from those evil thoughts of his.'_ Twilight thought.

She was wearing a simple Magenta dress, that had a slightly lighter bow wrapped around it. Her mane, however, was the same. She never wore make up- not even for occasions like this- that was more for Cadence and her aunt - but even then they only wore a little, and it was only just slightly.

This… Was going to be the weirdest dinner she herself would ever have… that… was for certain.

* * *

Both Blade and Sombra were both waiting for the four ponies. Of course… they were also trying to catch up with their plan… it wasn't working as well as it should've.

"Nothing yet Captain?" Sombra asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No King Sombra. She's not going to be an open book to me for a while. But she definitely is stubborn as hell…" He replied, muttering the last bit, "How is Princess Luna your Highness?"

"She's definitely not as stubborn, but that niece of her's…" He growled, "If she wasn't here, Luna would have definitely fallen into the traps i've set up. That good for nothing element of Harmony…" he growled, snorting while doing so.

"She holds firm, doesn't show weaknesses." Sombra Continued, "Dare i say, but she could outsmart me if we put her to more training… which is why i'm not going to try to get to her. Blade, i chose you because she doesn't know you, if we somehow get her to fall for you, we could lower her in…" he began to grin evilly.

Blade didn't like this. Whenever Sombra made that face, _**THAT EXACT**_ face… then something was up. He's known his master for ages now. And that face meant more trouble.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, as he heard hoof steps.

Four ponies. The prince and princesses. But neither of them three caught his eyes. Nope. Neither of them _three_. However, a certain alicorn did…

Twilight was wearing a beautiful simple magenta dress with a slight bow, and she had kept her mane and tail exactly the same. While it looked like she had originally not wanted to wear any makeup, she had just added some _very_ light eyeshadow and a slight bit amount of blush. Nothing else. No earrings, and no jewelry… apart from that sword necklace that she's been wearing since she got here.

He was actually very curious as to what that necklace was. It was… strange for a mare to be wearing a necklace with a sword on. It wasn't a _bad_ thing… it was just… strange. Most mares would want something shiny like a gem, or a diamond or something, or something fashionable like a bracelet or a fancy dress. Twilight however, seemed to be the type that didn't quite care about beauty… or it seemed like it. Her makeup was so light, it almost looked natural- as if she wasn't wearing any. It wasn't like her aunt and sister in law, who also wore light makeup, but it was also definitely noticeable, even if it was the same type as their colour scheme was… he actually liked that.

Blade wasn't the fancy type like most unicorns. To say, he prefered to keep small and comfortable. Being captain, he himself along with Sombra, he had to think of every way possible to create a defence plan, in case of a "_surprise attack"_ from either an enemy or if a plan itself backfired on them. He needed to be sure that he thought of _every_ way he could have been attacked, and extend in every way possible to ensure his success. But that was his _job_. His _personality_ was simple and small. Its how he made sure everything was kept quiet of there was a big project. Simple and small, yet effective.

As his mind returned back to the current situation, the group sat down at the table. It was… interesting from then on… we'll say that much.

* * *

**Heya guys! Excuse the time gap... again XD Wow, i need more room for this in my timetable XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Magical xx**


End file.
